


Hotter Than Hell

by Shad0w_Bagel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy, Magic, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Outlawed magic, POV Third Person, Slow Updates, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0w_Bagel/pseuds/Shad0w_Bagel
Summary: Cameron watched in a terrified shock as her home burnt to the ground. She had caused that. She had caused the death of many humans, simply because she didn't want to get caught. More tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Cameron turned and walked away. She hated this. The smell of fire and ashes, the shrieks of panic and death, all of it. So she ran.





	1. Prologue

A small toddler ran around the scarcely decorated living room, her little feet barely making a sound over her loud laughter. A woman watched with amusement as her husband chased the small girl with a smile. They were both enjoying themselves, and the woman didn't want to disturb them.

"You can't catch me!" The little girl laughed and ran around the worn down blue couch. The man chasing her went the other way around the couch and picked up the child, much to her surprise and glee. The woman decided it was time to step in for a moment.

"I'm sorry to disturb you dear," She was cut off as the toddler shrieked "mom" upon seeing her. "But," She continued, "The police have a couple questions for you."

The man nodded, placed the toddler down, and walked to the door. The child ran up to her mother making a gesture that showed she wished to be picked up. The blonde woman easily picked up the small girl and moved so she couldn't see the police.

Bringing the young child to her room, the blonde woman walked steadily. The girl had to know, no matter her age. The woman sat the child on her bed and sat next to her, fear in her brown eyes. The girl looked up at her mother with quizical blue eyes.

"My child," The woman put a hand on her daughter's cheek. "You must hide the mark on your arm. It's not safe."


	2. I've Always Liked To Play With Fire

As Cameron walked through Fairguard-a small town with little more than a thousand people-the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She was in dangerous territory, a mage walking around with the sun still up was just like begging to get caught, and while she was careful to keep the swirled mark on her right wrist hidden, people tended to gossip. Just one glance around could tell you that rumors have been spreading like the wildfires that plauged them in the warm and dry summer months. Guards patrolled ever street, their eyes cold and searching.

Cameron tried to act natural, she tried to relax her tensed shoulders and walk with confidence, but they were searching peoples houses. Their homes were invaded, and at any sign of a mage (whether they lived there or not) everyone in the house was brought into the street and slaughtered. It made Cameron sick as she watched the guards slice innocent people with their swords.

"Fairguard my ass," Cameron hissed to herself as she walked down the bloodstained gravel road. "They don't seem very fair to me."

Her brown hair was pulled into a braid (which was done haphazardly that morning) to keep it out of her face-she would have it cut short, but it was against the law in Fairguard for females to seem "masculine"-and her eyes that were once a bright watery blue now shimmered with a fiery amber hue.

Cameron nearly choked on her air as she saw guards enter her small home. She waited in the street and watched as her door was slammed open and the guard inside walked out with a knowing smirk on his face when he saw her.

"Ah, pardon me miss," He started, walking towards her. "Do you happen to know who lives he-"

"Did you find the burn on the wall," Cameron asked, suddenly feeling confident and striding over to tower over the smaller man. "Because that doesn't mean I'm a mage sir."

Clearing his throat, the guard glared up at her. "Actually, I found a picture showing a mark on a girls wrist."

Cameron hummed, not letting her sudden panic show on her face. She told the guard that the girl in the picture never lived with her, that she was simply a family member who lived far away now. The guard didn't care, the law stated that if there was evidence of a mage everyone in the household dies.

Leaning down to whisper to the guard, Cameron said, "Good luck," She took his sword out of the sheath, all of her confidence suddenly draining.

Backing up and taking a fighting stance, Cameron held the sword with trembling hands. It didn't take long for her to be surrounded by guards with their swords drawn. She was panicking-the guards could tell-and she was losing control of her magic. So, in an act of self preservation, fire seemed to explode around her and catch houses on fire. Unfortunately for her, they hadn't had rain in several months.

The fire spread alarmingly fast. Cameron's eyes grew frantic as she stood, nearly dropping the sword she was shaking so much. Then there were screams. The sword dropped from her hands as the sounds of panic and pain filled her ears, the smell of ash and burning wood filled her nose. She was choking on smoke that didn't effect her, it was her magic that started the fire after all.

Falling to her knees, Cameron covered her mouth with her hand to keep her panicked sobs back. When had she started crying?

Cameron watched in a terrified shock as her home burnt to the ground. She had caused that. She had caused the death of many humans, simply because she didn't want to get caught. More tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Cameron turned and walked away. She hated this. The smell of fire and ashes, the shrieks of panic and death. All of it. So she ran.


End file.
